A semiconductor memory device is provided with a cell region for storing data and a peripheral region provided around the cell region. For instance, the cell region of a NAND flash memory is provided with a memory array in which a plurality of memory cells are arranged like a matrix. The peripheral region of the NAND flash memory is provided with a row decoder for supplying a driving voltage to a word line of the memory array, and a sense amplifier, which is a circuit for reading data from a memory cell. In semiconductor memory devices, there is an increasing demand for miniaturization of the cell region and the peripheral region.